


Just Under Twenty Four (SPENCER REID)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob: And criminal minds yes hmm what about being Derek’s sister and Spencer’s SO and you go undercover for something and it’s only like a day but theyre so worried and while it’s adorable its also annoyingword count: 688warnings: violence, gun violence, blood mention





	Just Under Twenty Four (SPENCER REID)

When Hotch sent you undercover Garcia fitted you with an earpiece that could easily pass as a hearing aide- nobody would question it if you told them you were hard of hearing. You even knew sign language in case they wanted to check.

But, of course, the earpiece was not only broadcasting audio from your surroundings back to the BAU, it was a two way connection so you could hear Garcia talk to you. Except, as you were vesting up and adjusting the earpiece, you found out it wasn’t going to be Garcia.

It was going to be Derek, your brother, and Spencer, your lover. You stared at Hotch when he delivered the news, anger bubbling in your stomach.

“Sir, all due respect, you know that I won’t be able to concentrate with Derek and Spencer shouting into my ear while I try to smoke out the killer.” Hotch only nodded and moved to secure a fake piercing between your collarbones that would act as a video transmitted, the wire running under your vest already, to your stomach where the battery pack lay.

“I have instructed them to be as silent and calm as possible but I’m sure Spencer will be telling you as many facts as he can and Morgan…” You shared a smile with your boss, “Morgan will be an older brother, like always.” You sighed and nodded, readying the rest of yourself to go undercover.

* * *

Your breath was still ragged when the boys burst through the door, gun aimed at a body that was seeping blood and no longer moving. Your mind was reeling, but mostly with the shouts that had been ringing from the earpiece seconds before you fired the gun, your brother and lover arguing over how to handle the situation.

The guy had made you purely because of the annoyed look that crossed your face every time Spencer and Derek began arguing. He had punched you, three times in very quick succession before you retaliated and hit him back, drawing your gun at the same time he drew his.

Of course, you had training from the FBI that made your trigger finger a little quicker than the man’s and your scowl was deep as the team burst in.

“Next time,” You scoffed, “Keep your mouth shut because it’s your fault that he made me.” You pushed by Derek and Spencer, wiping blood off of your face as you removed the ear piece, opening your shirt to reveal the vest that was compressing too tightly on your chest. Hotch let you into the van that they were waiting in and gave you a cold compress for your bruising nose. He left you alone and the door shut as your head began to pound, his fist getting heavier in your memory.

The door opened to reveal two very apologetic looking men, both pair of eyes cast to the ground. You grunted and that was their signal to climb in, Spencer handed you a rag to clean up the blood that the back of your hand couldn’t. They sat in silence until you spoke, tossing the rag in the floor before pressing the cold compress back to the bridge of your nose.

“You got me made.” You started, “Because neither of you could leave me alone for literally five minutes. You,” Derek flinched when you jerked a hand toward him, “Couldn’t stop being my brother and you,” Spencer flinched in a similar fashion, “Can’t separate home from work and it’s a problem.”

“I love you,” They chorused and you smiled when they looked at each other before back to you.

“I wasn’t even gone twenty four hours. It was only sixteen. You guys have got to lay off a little bit before you get me shot. You nearly got me shot today, but I’m just too good.” You cracked a smirk and then laughed a little bit, groaning when pain shot through your face. “Which one of you wants to give me a back massage and which one of you is going to hold this ice to my face and very gently massage my cheekbones?”


End file.
